


Cozy

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Friday, Castiel Goes Shopping, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, M/M, Schmoop, Shopping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps keep Dean warm while waiting in Black Friday lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for deanssunshine on Tumblr as part of a fic prompt meme.

                “It’s freezing out here.” Dean’s teeth chattered against the crisp fall breeze.

                “If the weather is not to your liking, Dean, we can always come back another night.” Castiel sighed.

                Dean turned with a gasp and stuck his hands on his hips, “Absolutely not! Black Friday is a one-time thing, and I’m not missing this sale! All six seasons of _Doctor Sexy_ are ten bucks a pop!” Dean tore out a napkin from his pocket to wipe his nose before he stuffed himself further into the collar of his jacket, “Besides, Sam wanted me to pick up season 4 of _Game of Thrones_ for him. It’s supposed to be half off…”

                “Then we could ask Sam to—”

                “No, I’m staying until I get what I came for. ‘M not a girl, I can wait without asking Sam.”

                “But, Dean—”

                “No, Cas!” Dean’s body shivered along with the snap of his tongue.

The angel couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the poor, stubborn sight in front of him. Dean stood in a half-crouch, bundled in thin layers of flannel and cotton, swaying from side to side in an effort to keep himself from catching frost bite. Puffs of hot air bloomed in front of Dean as he poked his rosy-red nose and chapped lips out of his jacket collar when he tried to breathe heat onto his uncovered hands. If warmth was Dean’s ultimate goal, then Castiel could see that the hunter was failing miserably.

                “Dean, if you insist on staying out here for the duration of this event, then I must insist that you take better measures to ensure that you keep warm.”

                Without giving Dean the time to comprehend or complain, Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s chilled wrist and pulled the hunter’s body in close to his chest. Castiel took Dean’s hands and tucked them into his own back pockets before he covered the loose sides of his trench coat over Dean’s trembling torso. Just as Dean started to blush and pull himself away from the warmth of Castiel’s form, the angel firmly pressed Dean’s head into the crook of his neck before he proceeded in tightly wrapping his arms around the hunter.

                The arms around Dean held him close to Castiel’s chest, and Dean found himself burying himself further into the coziness. Castiel began rubbing soothing circles over Dean’s back, making it so that Dean’s body relaxed into the angel’s hold. Castiel could feel Dean’s shivering slowly cease, and he couldn’t help but let pleasant smile tug at the corners of his lips.

                They stood quietly for a moment, caught in the awkward embrace of comfort and heat.

                “Thanks, Cas.” Dean whispered, tickling warm breath over Castiel’s ear.

                Dean lowered his head and nuzzled into the side of Castiel’s neck before he took a deep calming inhale of the Castiel’s scent and placed a chaste kiss on the angel’s snug skin. He let his head rest on Castiel’s shoulders and closed his eyes, peacefully waiting for the time to pass.

                The silence was broken minutes later when Dean muttered a barely audible request into Castiel’s neck, “I want hot cocoa and pie after this.”

                Castiel leaned his head forward and brushed his lips against Dean’s soft blonde hair, “Anything for you, Dean.”


End file.
